World War Hulk:The SheHulk in Family Matters
by Wolvmbm
Summary: The SheHulk narrates as a series of events go on within the story.This entire story takes place after SheHulk 18 and leads up to within the events of World War Hulk 1. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following charcters. For they are the products own by the company of Marvel comics.

* * *

In honor of her apparance within _World War Hulk #2_ and since we have yet to get the real information of how the She-Hulk got repowered in time for the event. Here is my interpretation of how the She-Hulk was repowered as seen from some untold events that happen after_ She-Hulk #18 all the way to World War Hulk #1_, where we once again meet up with her fully repowered.

* * *

World War Hulk: Family Matters staring the She-Hulk

_In times of war there are moments were we can regret the decisions that we make, even if it for the best interest of others. When those decisions can somewhat affect those around you later on in your life. Sometimes the decisions can be propose upon the condition of being a threat to the world someday, but sometimes that that choice can often make the possible threat real._

* * *

**Post-She-Hulk #18**

S.H.I.E.L.D Director Tony Stark sits back at his desk in his offices as he deep in his thoughts thinking back to the events that had just taken place…. Jennifer Walters, also answer to the Sensational She-Hulk, has just found out about the exiling of her cousin, fugitive Dr. David Bruce Banner, also known as the Incredible Hulk. She attack Tony upon the Helicarrier and instantly gave his armor a beating that would only take several days to repair. However while he was able to handle the situation with the use of his S.P.I.N technology, he didn't defeat the threat as Jen threaten him of lawsuit for the amount of rules that he had broken. However he wasn't worried about that for he was head of S.H.I.E.L.D and the law didn't matter to him, what did matter however was that now Jennifer knows of her cousin's exile. He knew what he had to do. He reaches his monitor phone and tries to punch in the numbers to contact Baxter Building in hopes to reach Reed Richards, the leader of the Fantastic Four and member of the Illuminati, the secret group of heroes that were the ones responsible for the exile of the Hulk.

After talking over with Reed Richards, he felt a little reassured for Reed had place a call to Dr. Leonard Samson to fill in of what happen and is hoping that he could catch up to Jennifer and try to persuade her into helping them stop the Hulk upon his return. However he was still worried, someone broke into S.H.I.E.L.D. files and found that tape of the Hulk's exile, the tape that Jen saw. He knew it must have been that Adamus Cho, he has heard about. However a different part of SHILED was still on the mission of tracking him down. He hopes that he doesn't come into contact with Jennifer, however it wouldn't be possible since he is the seventh smartest man in the world. A kid, but really smart, however he is also delusional as he considers the Hulk a hero, from saving his life this was why he was dedicated into helping him getting his revenge on Tony and the others. When he learns that Cho knew of the Hulk's exile and of how he wasn't on the planet that they send him to, he feared for his young life. For he was willing to accept the Hulk as a hero and was willing to help him out upon his return, however he should have known the Hulk a little better. For Tony knew of what the Hulk is capable of and of how angry he would be if the Hulk were to ever return. That was why he developed the S.P.I.N. tech in hopes that it could stop the rampaging goliath no matter how angry he was. For once he was Bruce Banner again he could control the Hulk's fate in the push of a button. Yes, he was pretty sure that the nano bots would work, for it had to work for everyone's sakes.

* * *

_In times the choices we make makes us think that we are doing it for those we care for, but it ends up being the choices we regret later on in life. Choices that cause us to become powerless to do anything, no matter how much we try either through strength or through brains somehow we often end up powerless in the end. This is why I'm saying that I'm sorry Doc, Bruce, for everything._ _

* * *

_

**Post Incredible Hulk #106**

Within the Baxter Building in New York City, Reed Richards turns off the viewing screen in his lab, after a severe conversation with S.H.I.E.L.D director Tony Stark he tries to process the information that he had just received. His good friend Jennifer Walters had just learns of her cousin's exile and had learned of his part within it. He knew who told her that was why he dispatches Jennifer's psychiatrist and fellow superhero Doctor Leonard Samson on the case, to try to retriever her before she would try to what he feared of her doing and that was aiding the Hulk.

The Hulk, when he learns that he wasn't on the planet that the Illuminati send him out to, he fears for the world. Even though his side won the Civil War, it seems that humanity wouldn't survive the wrath of the Hulk. For Reed, could understand that the Hulk was mad at them for their little trick, but he was a threat that had to be dealt with in the most non-lethal way possible. Reed couldn't dare to consider the possibility of the Hulk meeting up with both Jen and Cho and whoever else that Cho could convince to join him up with the Hulk. For Reed knows that the Hulk has friends and if they were to reunite in case of Banner's return then the entire world could be in danger.

* * *

_Ever since you made that choice to save a young boy named Rick Jones, from a gamma bomb of radiation, you have often regretted that choice of being a part of the creation of that foul device. You have been cursed due to your act of heroics, your choice to save someone before your regretted their death for the rest of your live. You have been curse living within the body of the being so powerful that it could rip the planet in half, the being known as the Incredible Hulk._

* * *

**Post World War Hulk Prolouge: World Breaker**

Doctor Leonard Samson walks out of the roadside motel disappointed. He had once again confronted Jennifer Walters, the once Sensational She-Hulk, over the rights of exiling her cousin Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. However she wasn't willing to listen and she kicked him out of her motel room. While on his way back to New York he tries to understand what Jen was telling him, that after all these years maybe of fighting Bruce Banner and the Hulk, **maybe they didn't** **really know him that well enough.** No, that can't be true, the Hulk was and would always be a danger to the earth that is why he, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Black Bolt, and Dr. Strange tried to rid the world of Hulk. For him to escape his tragic fate on earth and to finding peace among the stars and hopes that the two of them could live in coexistence on the inhabited planet that they chose to place him on. He hopes that he was doing the right thing for both of their sakes, for him to lose the guilt of unleashing the Banner-less Hulk upon a local town in New Mexico and for Hulk to be finally left alone.

He continued on hoping, that was until he learns of the Hulk's real fate. Of how he didn't land upon the planet they picked out for him. Now deep down in himself he fears for his life and the life of the planet, for now the Hulk is somewhere in space upon a planet where he could possible be hurt, but nothing could hurt the Hulk permanently, for the angrier he got the stronger he was and will be angry at their betrayal of once again using him and exiling him. He fears for if the Hulk is still alive, he could find a way back here and try to enact his revenge upon them. This was why they need the Initiative, to combat the Hulk in case he does return. Why they need the She-Hulk, for someone so close to the Hulk to try to calm him down. However he didn't expected Jen to learn the truth of the Hulk's exile so early on. He hopes that Jen was willing to listen to reason, but he was wrong, Jen was so caught up in her anger against what they did that she could not see the reasons of why she needed to be de-powered or of why they need to exile the Hulk in the first place. He hopes that she would understand, but he was wrong.

* * *

_The Hulk, to the army he was a menace of destruction, to you he was a curse you place upon yourself, to me he may have been my salvation. In a way if it hadn't been for you, I would have died from that gunshot wound very quickly just as we were reunited for the first time in many years. I was kind always thought that like you, my other half was taken over my life too, but I soon chose embrace it and kept my intelligence within my Gamma self as well as a plus side. However just because I was gamma and beautiful doesn't mean that the people looked up me like I was a monster, for I have my share of Hulking out moments that almost destroyed a town on one occasion. However tired you saved me from almost going on a rampage against my friends, from making the same mistakes that you made. From becoming the monster that you are, the monster that they were afraid of, the monster that they exiled instead of helped._

* * *

**Post World War Hul Prolouge World Breaker through Pre World War Hulk #1**

Deep within the vast reaches of space a long spaceship made of stone was flying through the cosmos. However on top of the spaceship was a muscular green figure, which wore an angry grin. A grin full of rage and hatred over those who betrayed him, these "heroes" as they called themselves banished him, called him a threat to their world despite the countless times that he saved it from danger. They called him their friend and it was for the best and that angered him most of all. He decides to go meet up within his lonely quarters of the ship to meditate and to try to recognize not only of his enemies but also of those who would stand against him on his quest for vengeance.

According to Hiroim, their first stop for him and his Warbound would be the moon. Where He would confront Black Bolt, king of the Inhumans, and his royal family. He knew of their powers, but he defeated them before and he can do it again, if they got in his way. It was Earth heroes that he was concerned about. With their vast powers they could prove to be a challenge for him and his Warbound He thought of Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four of how much each member would often come to Reed's aid when he attack, but he didn't care for he could defeat them all, especially that overgrown boulder named the Thing, for he could never defeat him, no matter how hard he tried. He thought of Dr. Strange and the mystical powers that he possesses, however he was not worried this time. For matter how tough Strange was, he knew that this time he had a way out of trouble with his Warbound member, Hiroim and the mystical powers that he has yet to unleash. Hulk hopes that it could be enough to overpower Strange, enough for him to defeat Strange in combat. He thought of the Avengers, the team he formed and the team who hated him, with it variety of members. Each of them powerful in their own unique way, before he could try to take them all before he met his downfall however that was before he met his Warbound, his true friends who would fight with him to the very end. He knew that now he would able to stand a chance against the Avengers even if they all showed up in a massive army, it would be a glorious battle towards their defeats for nothing could stop them towards his goal.

Not even…. her, Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk. She would try and stop him, try to reason with him. If only she knew the truth that Banner and him had reach an agreement when he was married to Cieria, how they would equally rule the planet of Sakaar. With Banner's intellectual influence and Hulk's strength they would have change the world for the better for their wife and their unborn child. It would have been the perfect life that they would always wanted, away from the army and the heroes who hated them both, that was if it wasn't for that space ship that brought them here. If the ship hadn't exploded then he would have been finally living a peaceful life on an alien planet with a family of his very own. However his life isn't full of happy endings, just betrayal and pain, he didn't want Jennifer to suffer the pain the others would endure. For she was the only family that he had left, sure they were distance cousins but they would often feel a kinship with each other. As he sits quietly lost within his thoughts, he thinks about giving those innocent puny humans as well as the other heroes, a chance to leave. For as much as they thought of him as a monster, he wouldn't let any other innocents die, not after what he been through. Yes, he was sure of it, for in the past there have often been minor explanations as to why he went on rampages that would have been explain in a later time, so this time he would give those puny humans an early explanation as to why he was attacking them and give them all enough time to leave the city, so it would just be him and his Warbound against "those he deemed responsible." "Those _heroes_ will not know what hit them," he thought to himself with a little smile.

* * *

_I often hope that deep down that if the Hulk could see my trust within the Avengers that he could learn to trust them again like you would. However I soon learn the reason why the Hulk doesn't like the Avengers that much. Maybe it because we were so recognizable, so adored, and so trusting with the public is the reason the Hulk would attack us. Maybe it's because of our trust within each other is why the Hulk attacked us. Trust, it's the one thing I think that the Hulk holds sacred amongst others that he just wants friends who he can trust and be welcomed to help out instead of betray him and use him for his strength. Trust, it's funny I use to think I could trust in my friends as well, but friends don't keep secret from other friends especially secrets that can affect your family life in different ways. I guess in the end however in a world where trust is hard to come by and the only way to survive is using our own strength. I guess that is how the Hulk would try to survive every battle he went into by the use of his strength, well if he could use his strength then so can I. Because for you Bruce, I would do anything in my power to make sure that you get the justice that you deserved._ _

* * *

_

**In the mist of World War Hulk #1**

It was early within the morning and within her Manhattan apartment upstate, Jennifer Walters was watching television. It had been a couple of days since she returned from her workplace and left the Thing's apartment. She was just sitting down trying to watch television in her living space when she saw him…. it was her cousin. Dr. David Bruce Banner, also known as the Incredible Hulk. _"Puny Humans I have come to smash and you should know who's to blame_," she tries to turn up the volume to listen as he tells of his story in space. She already knew of his exile by the hands of Tony Stark and co., but she wasn't prepared for what was next and that was the Hulk's journey on a planet called Sakaar. She saw of his new friends and how they met through the trials of overthrowing the planet's tyrannical emperor. She winces as he mentions that he was sent there, to die, but smiled when she learns of the happiness that he found. When she saw the picture of the Hulk's love interest, she made a note to herself of overwhelming beauty that she had and could understand how the Hulk fell in love with her. She thought that deep down that throughout the various trials that the Hulk face, he finally did triumph for the happiness he had gained. However she wasn't prepared for what happened next…. as the Hulk explained that the heroes brought a bomb that killed his new found life. She gasped as of what she just heard and listen in on the rest; he states that the city of New York would fall however he gave them twenty-four hours to leave the city until his return. She nearly hold her breath in when she saw the Hulk carrying a defeated Black Bolt, implying that he if those who betrayed him didn't show up after the 24 hours was over that he would destroy the planet just like he did to Black Bolt. She quickly turns off the television set and tries to gather herself up within the information she has just received. "Tony," she thought, "What have done, instead of getting rid of the threat, you have now created it. I knew that this would happen after all it was Casus Belli, but Bruce, Doc. I didn't know that could happen to you and despite all Tony has done so far I couldn't believe that he would go that far. Just as I would refuse to believe that you would try to carry out your threat against the world, because we would be there to stop you. However after seeing your new friends I don't think we could stand a chance. I wish there was something I could do to help. But the cure that Adamus Cho gave me is all gone, and Tony's Nano bots are still suppressing my powers, no matter how angry I get."

Jen tries to sit upon her bed, when her window as tapped and soon she was face to face with Director Tony Stark, also known as the Invincible Iron Man. "Hello Jennifer," he states.

"Tony," she states, " Did you just see the news?"

"Yes I saw his announcement," states Tony.

" So what are you doing here?" she asked, "Don't you have an army to prepare for cleaning up the mess you cause?"

"Now Jennifer," state Tony, " I know that you're still angry but understand this I didn't come here for any trouble, but I did come for this."

With a little strain Iron Man eyes glowed and with a slight "Ugh," soon Jennifer Walters was overwhelmed with the pain, the anger, the power.

Soon Iron Man was face to face with the once again re-powered Sensational She-Hulk.

"I thought you would want to confront your cousin, so I disable the nano-bots within your body," he states.

"So once again you lied to me," she states, "Thinking that once I settled down and thought over what I done. You would have given me back my powers, like a good girl."

"Basically yes," states Tony, "S.H.I.E.L.D. would need all the help it could get in this evacuation. Plus it would be nice of the Hulk to see a more friendly face when he is defeated by the S.P.I.N technology that I have developed for my new Hulk-buster armor. So what do you say Jennifer will you help me?"

She-Hulk quickly launches herself at Iron Man and tried to throw him towards the Ground. However when it reach's the ground it somehow is torn apart.

"Robot," she thought, "I knew Tony didn't have the guts to truly face me after what he done. He also dead wrong on defeating the Hulk by the S.P.I.N tech because no one never seen the Hulk this angry. However, while I made be mad at him, I truly don't think that even Tony would want to take things **this far**, but even if he is guilty then I will do anything in my current power up state to make sure that the Hulk gets justice serve. I just hope I can make Bruce understand before it all goes to from bad to worse. Well, hang on Doc, I'm coming to help you."

With that the She-Hulk left her apartment and went on to the streets to try to help evacuate the city of New York. Hoping that if she could try to find her cousin then she could try to convince him of her way to gain justice for his people and his queen. She hopes that she could reason with him, but something deep down inside of her told her that it will not work, never the less she had to try.

* * *

_I hope that you can understand Bruce, for I wouldn't allow anyone else to hurt you like they would. If you are willing to work with me we will make them pay legally and through the process of law. I just hope that you can understand for all of our sakes_. 

**_The end_**

* * *

**_So Hulk fans what do you think of a story like that ? _**


End file.
